When I Was Little
by sakurahime-chan123
Summary: When Ichigo got transferred into different preschool, she gets bullies a lot and ends up with no friends at all. But then when a little boy whose name is Kashino Makoto gets transferred to the same preschool, she and Koshiro Miya start to hate each other even more. Who will end up with Kashino Ichigo-chan or Koshiro-san?


**Me: Okay so I know that I haven't updated another chapter for Please Remember Me in like a week but I was too lazy and I really wanted to publish this story.**

**Kashino: That's a lame excuse I bet the reviewers hate you know.**

**Me: Wahhh! Kashino you devil I…I just want some time to think and plus I really wanted to publish this one because it was sort of inspired by my childhood. When I was in preschool, people kept making fun of my super long hair and I kept tripping over it. It was pretty lonely because I was shy and couldn't make friends.**

**Ichigo: That's so sad Sakura-chan. :'(**

**Me: Yeah…**

**I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**When I Was Little**

"**Bye! Bye Mama!" Ichigo smiled innocently. She just started preschool and was filled to the brim with optimism. "Yay I'm so excited I get to start preschool!" She said with big sparkling eyes. Ichigo ran to the classroom trying to make friends. "Hi I'm Amano Ichi-"**

"**Uh hi um it was nice to meet you but, I got to go to the bathroom Amano-san," A girl said with short brown hair said.**

"**Uh…goodbye," Ichigo said with teary eyes. Ichigo continued asking her classmates if they wanted to play with her but failed each time. "Hi I'm Amano Ichigo will you please play with me?" She asked a girl with red curly hair but she simply tossed her luxurious hair and cackled.**

"**Me! Hah you make me laugh of course not. I'm too good for you. I, Koshiro Miya, am way richer and prettier to play with you in fact I bet you're just a hobo who barely even got into this school," Koshiro-san smirked. Ichigo hazelnut eyes began to tear up. Her rosy cheeks turned redder and she trembled. No one has ever been that mean to her since she always made people smile. She ran off to the back of the room. She scooted to the corner of the room and cried silently to herself.**

"**She's…She's so me-mean I-I-I wish I didn't move in the first place," Ichigo cried and wiped her damp face. She thought of her old preschool and all the friends she had left behind. The preschool had rose bushes and an apricot tree that stood next to the playground. She remembered the gentle sweet smell of roses in the air and picking the juicy apricots that absorbed the sun's rays in the summer. The fun play dates she had with her friend Rumi-san. Ichigo sat in the corner thinking of her best friend while her teacher taught the rest of the class the alphabet.**

**Finally, the bell rang and clusters of children ran out of the classrooms, they all took out their lunch and found a place to sit. Koshiro-san sat in a middle of a group eating high-class food. Ichigo sat under the shade of a willow tree and ate her lunch. Her mom had packed her 3 huge bento boxes and she started pigging out on the food. Unfortunately for her, Koshiro was nearby and she looked over and saw Ichigo gorging one the food and finishing it in a matter of minutes. She grinned and whispered into one of her friends' ear and told her to pass it on to the rest of the class. It only took a matter of minutes until the whole class knew about it. They snickered and pointed at her as Ichigo ate her last bento box that was filled with sweets. She finished the box in only 3 minutes and finally Koshiro-san stood up and chanted, "Amano-san is a Cake-Pig! Cake-Pig!**

**Cake-Pig!" Soon the whole class started chanting it too in unison. They surrounded her and pointed at her until Ichigo finally bursted into tears. Ichigo ran away from school and stopped by a creek that was near her grandmother's patisserie. She stared at her reflection. She had pale chubby cheeks and white cream was still on her cheek. Tears stained her face and she crouched with her head rested on her knees.**

"**Oh Ichigo why are you here you should be in school," An old lady said discovering the little girl.**

"**Grand…ma," Ichigo sniffed. "My classmates at school started calling me Cake-Pig and no one even stood up for me,"**

"**Oh dear…I know why don't I make you feel better you must be really tired of crying," Her grandmother said with a gentle voice as she stood up again and walked to her shop. A few minutes later she returned with a pastry. "Here once you try this it will put a smile on your cute little face," she gave Ichigo the pastry.**

"**Strawberry…tart?" Ichigo pondered. Slowly she cut a slice and stared at it. The strawberries glistened and rested on a bed of fluffy white cream. She finally raised the piece of cake to her lips and ate it. Her eyes began to glisten and color flooded into her face. A bright smile appeared on her face and gleamed at her grandma. "It's so sweet and yummy! Thank you Grandma!" Ichigo exclaimed.**

"**Your welcome Ichigo now run along and get your backpack school is already over your mother must be worried," her grandmother returned a smile.**

"**Okay!" Later that afternoon Ichigo returned to school and got scolded by her mother. She was told not to run off again. The sun began to set and the day went by in seconds.**

**The next morning, Ichigo went to school again learning that they were getting a new student. "Okay everyone this is Kashino Makoto-kun and he just moved here so I want you all to be friendly to him," Ichigo's teacher said.**

"**Okay," they all replied surrounding the blond boy. He had on an expressionless face and many of the girls had fallen head over heels for him including Ichigo.**

"**Hi Makoto- kun!" Koshiro-san gushed batting her eyelashes like crazy. "Come on Makoto-kun sit by me!"**

"**Come on Makoto-kun let's be in the same team!" "Come on Makoto-kun play with me!" Koshiro-san exclaimed and locked her eyes on Kashino. His face was getting paler and paler by the minute.**

"**Koshiro-san leave Kashino-kun alone for once it isn't like you owe him," Ichigo bursted out loud without thinking. Koshiro was shocked at her because for the past few days Ichigo had been quiet and reserved.**

"**Well what do you know Cake-Pig it doesn't seem like you understand our love," Koshiro-san said and brushed her hand on Kashino's cheek. Both Kashino and Ichigo flinched at the word love. They were only 5 and Koshiro was starting to talk about love. "Wait a minute I see what's going on here. You like him don't you Cake-Pig." Koshiro glared at Ichigo-chan who was frozen stiff and blushing hard. "I was right but Makoto-kun likes me so too bad too sad for you," she cackled.**

"**Fine I do l-l-like him but how do you know who Kashino likes?" Ichigo shot back at her.**

"**Fine we'll see who he likes better right Darling," Koshiro purred. Kashino shuddered at the new nickname "Darling". He stood between the two girls and blushed at the sight of Ichigo. He had a crush on her ever since he transferred. He saw how all the kids laughed at her and teased her because she was a glutton. But whenever he saw her alone he wanted to go to her and play with her but Koshiro stuck by his side so he never got the chance. Finally he had a chance and he knew he couldn't blow it off.**

"**I like Amano-san better Ojou-san so stop bugging me," Kashino said with a tiny little smile. Koshiro was shocked at the response and retreated. Ichigo beamed at him and when they looked at each other again they looked away and blushed hard.**

"**Do you want to play with me…Kashino-kun?" Amano asked him finally smiling innocently.**

"**Okay,"**

**Me: Uhhhh **** isn't that cute.**

**Ichigo: …**

**Kashino: …**

**Me: What? O-O**

**Ichigo: I-I-It was a good story Sakura-chan ^-^"**

**Me: Hmmmm**

**Ichigo and Kashino: What!?**

**Me: Nothing…**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


End file.
